Making our Mark on Beacon (Team VERT) (WIP)
by Gastrolizard
Summary: Just a little idea dump for the time being. I'm going to update it every now and then, as the ideas come to me, I suppose. The style is more like script/personal account, so expect things to be a little bit less detailed than you may be used to, and you may have to use your imagination a bit more than usual as well. Thanks for reading in advance!
1. Reliving the Past

Ozpin opened the door to our room, which is somewhat small in it's design. A kitchen, lounge, bathroom, and bedroom is all it has, and the walls are a pure white in color. Being exhausted from our initiation, we immediately go for the beds and fall over into them.

I sure didn't care that the beds were kinda small, because I nearly fell asleep in one of them, when I had heard a knock on the door. Ozpin had already left, so I knew that it wasn't him.

I run over to the door, lest the person or people leave, and I see a young girl looking through the peephole.

She yelled,

"Hello? Are you guys awake?!"

I hear someone else on the outside scold her with,

"You dolt! If they were asleep, they sure aren't now! Besides, I bet they wouldn't answer anyway.."

I opened the door right as the voice said this, just for comedic effect, and asked,

"What in the world are you knocking on our door at such a late hour for?"

The girl standing in front of me was dressed in a black and red combat skirt, had grey eyes, with pitch-black hair that had red throughout the tips.

"I just thought it would be nice to meet our neighbors, that's all. I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY."

"I'm Viridian Evergreen, leader of Team VERT. Nice to meet you."

I stuck my hand outside, and was met with a firm, yet light handshake by her.

I look behind her, to see 3 more girls standing behind, and I question,

"I'm guessing that you other ladies are the rest of Team RWBY?"

The one in white answers,

"Of course. I'm Weiss Shnee, a name you should know very well."

"Oh, of course. You're the daughter of the owner of the Shnee Dust company. I use your brand of dust to fuel my scouter."

"Your what?!"

I point to the DFCS, and say,  
"Maybe we should talk inside, it's kinda strange talking with people who are standing in your doorway."

I step aside, and the 4 girls walk into our dorm, and sit down in multiple locations.

Tacitus walks in, and says,  
"Who in the world are these fine ladies, Viridian? I didn't know we had guests!"

He turns his head to where Weiss was sitting, and his face turns into a hateful grimace. Looking over at the boy who clearly recognized her, she returned the same facial expression.

"You!"

"You!"

"You're that bitch who ruined the perfect heist!"

"You're that arrogant boy who tried to steal the shipment of dust!"

"Hey, at least I didn't get mud on my dress while trying to be a hero."

"Why, you insufferable little brat! Take it back!"

"Why should I? You hurt my boys, and called the cops! Jim had a life sentence thanks to you!"

"Well, he must've deserved it, being White Fang scum like yourself!"

A girl in black looked over quickly, seeming like what Weiss had brought up was a touchy subject to her, and looked back at the magazine she was reading. The rest of us were shocked at what was going down, as Electra and Rhea had both walked into the room when the argument had started.

"Lady, you think I'm White Fang? Do I LOOK like a Faunus to you?"

"Well, you certainly do look like quite the brute of an ape, that's for sure."

"Why you little piece of spoiled.."

I cut him off with a loud,

"ALRIGHT! That's more than enough arguing from both of you! Can we not have a moment of peace?!"

They both ignore my plea for silence, and keep slinging insults at one another. I give up on trying, and walk over to the girl in black, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, my name's Viridian Evergreen."

"The name's Blake Belladonna. What in the world is wrong with him?"

"Who, Tacitus? He's just one of those people, you know. Would you like to meet the rest of my team?"

"Actually, I sorta want to head b-"

A girl in yellow butts in before Blake can finish her sentence, and says,  
"I'm Yang Xiao Long, but you can just call me Yang, for short."

"Nice to meet you, Yang. Hey Electra, Rhea! Come and meet these two!"

The girls walk over and introduce themselves, while I wander back over to where Ruby is sitting and say,

"Is Weiss always like that?"

"Is that boy always like that?"

We both answer, "Yes." at the same time, which was kind of strange.

"How has your time at Beacon been?", she questions.

"We've just gotten back from our initiation, so it's been pretty rough. Had to go through a Death Stalker, and a King Taijitu just to get our pieces."

"Man, I wish I could've been there. Everyone would've probably liked that."

"It was really fun, and I think I'm going to like being a Hunter. Anywho, the two over there's names are Electra, and Rhea."

I pointed to each of them as I said that, and I continue with,

"They both are excellent fighters. Electra had an accident when she was really young, which somehow gave her control over electricity. Rhea is a Faunus, went to military school from a young age. She's super badass as well."

Ruby's face lit up when I told her about Electra, and she eagerly said,

"Oh my god! She can control electricity?! That's so cool! How does she do it? With dust?! With brain waves?! With magic?!"  
"You would have to ask her that, Ruby. I sorta need to calm down Tacitus here, so feel free to question her as you please."

"Alright, but make sure to calm Weiss down as well. Whenever she gets worked up she tends to take it out on us."

"I'll do my best to control the situation. You just go over there and talk, okay?"

I walk over to the two in the kitchen, and I can hear them still arguing away. As I walk in the door, both of them draw their weapons, and clash once, causing a shockwave to throw me back into the wall.

"Calm the hell down, you two! You've just met one another, now you're at each other's throats?! Can we not be civilized human beings here?!"

"We haven't just met, Viridian. You see, this spoiled brat ruined a perfectly good heist I tried to pull a few months back, and I've hated her ever since!"

"Just don't try to kill one another in the damn dorms, okay?! If you want to fight, I'll see if I can set up a sparring match later on, but for now, stay the hell away from one another!"

They both sheathed their weapons, and walked out of the room with scowls. Weiss walked over to meet the rest of the team, and I stopped Tacitus before he had left.

"Okay, I understand that you hate her, but don't go making enemies of the entire team just because of old vandettas, okay?"

"I know, but she started it, dude!"  
"I don't give a shit who started it, and I don't feel like arguing with you now either. I'm tired out, and we don't need to be making rivals on the first day, hell, not even our first day here! If you want to settle this little feud you and Weiss are having, Ruby and I'll try to arrange a sparring match in between you two. Until then, please try to be decent to one another, okay? Do it for the team."

He looked back at the girls, who were laughing at a story Yang was telling, and that Ruby was trying to shut her up about.

"Alright. If that bitch tries to bring it up again though, I'm going to have her head on a plate, you hear?"

"I'll tell Ruby to ask Weiss to cut it out until the match."

"Good. I'm tired as hell, dude."  
"Go to bed, then. I still want to talk."

"Night, homie."

He walks into the now dark bedroom, and I hear him fall over into a bed.

Sitting down on the couch next to Yang, I ask,

"What do you think of Team VERT, Yang?"

"Electra and Rhea are pretty cool. That Tacitus guy needs to learn how to chill out, though."

"Yeah, he's kind of a douchebag. Weiss and him seem to get along quite well, wouldn't you say?"

She laughs a bit, and replies,

"Whatever you say, Viridian. Holy cow, what time is it?"

Ruby turns and looks at the plain, circular clock which is above the doorway leading into the bedroom.

"Oh my god! We've overstayed our welcome here for far too long! Sorry Viridian, but we've gotta go! Bye!"

Ruby gets up and practically pushes her team out the front door, slamming it on her way out.

"They were a nice bunch of people. I like Blake, she's a Faunus like me. She understands the stuff I have to deal with, and being able to vent it helps a ton. Can we spend more time with them soon, Viridian?"

Rhea looks up at me with a hopeful look on her face, I smirk and say,

"Of course, Rhea! They're right next door, so we should be able to see them on multiple occasions every day. Not sure what Tacitus'll have to say about it, but I don't care that much. We'd best get some shut-eye now, because we have quite the day ahead of us tomorrow."


	2. Trouble at Lunchtime

Waking up early in the morning was rough. My alarm clock went off at 7, and it woke up everyone but Tacitus, who we practically had to smother to wake up. Everyone got into their uniforms, which Electra commented on being "smelly, and too tight". Rhea said that she, "Kinda liked them", while Tacitus was nearly throwing his out the window. I was conflicted by the fact that they had us wear uniforms like that, because on one side, it helped with some of the scantily clothed girls (*cough* YANG *cough*), but Electra was right, they were tight as all hell.

"Why in the hell would Ozpin make us wear these fruity ass suits? Can I just wear my normal clothes?"  
"Just put it on, Tacitus. You'll get used to it."

"Fine, but I'm still wearing the dogtags and chains. I don't want to look like a complete elitist bastard."

We all walked to class slowly, taking in the massive structure that Beacon rested upon. It was magnificent, and the architecture was stunning. Our first, second, and third period went swimmingly, and we stopped to have lunch.

Ruby waved us down as soon as we got out of the line, and we all went over to sit with them.

"Hey guys! How have your classes been so far?"

"Ozpin really meant it when he said that we'd be behind. We've got to make up practically a month's worth of work, can you believe that?! Otherwise, all of the stuff that they're teaching is old news to me. I've already done the research on history, combat, and the like on my own."

"That's good to hear!"

I look around the expansive lunch hall, and notice a faunus girl sitting down by herself. She had rabbit ears, which were very apparent thanks to the uniform. I ask Ruby,

"Who's that over there? And why in the world is she alone?"

"Oh, that's Velvet. I don't know why she's alone though, because she's constantly picked on by Cardin and his gang. It's really sad."

"Are those guys who are sitting down next to her his gang?"

She turns around to see Team CRDL starting to gang up on Velvet, and says back to me,

"Yeah, that's them alright. It really is sad that those kinds of racists are allowed into the school."

Cardin starts pulling on Velvet's ears, while mockingly saying,

"See, I told you they are real, guys! Now giddy-up bunny girl!"  
His gang laughs maniacally at this, and I hate them instantly. I have the urge to help the girl, but I know that there's no reasoning with that bunch. I walk over to the table, and tap Cardin on the shoulder.

He stops pulling on Velvet's ears for a moment, turns around, and spits,

"Oh, I know you! You're the new kid who's leader of Team VERT, right? What do you want, huh?"

"Doing what you're doing isn't funny, man. Does it amuse you to hurt people who won't hurt you back? Cause it isn't funny to me."  
He and his gang walk toward me, and Cardin says,

"Oh, it's really funny to hurt people. Just like now, when I'm about to whoop your ass for fun, right here. That's going to be hilarious."

Tacitus appeared behind me, and said,  
"Who's this douchebag, huh? Is he picking on my friend here, or am I just seeing things? I've got his back, and when you fuck with him, you fuck with me, asshole."

"Oh, I'm so scared, 2 new guys with tough words to back up their attitudes! What ever shall I do?!"  
Cardin winds up to throw a punch, and I redirect his fist into an arm lock. Reacting so quickly gave me tons of momentum, and I accidentally took it a bit too far and dislocated his arm a bit. Just rolling with it, I threaten,  
"Oops, did I do that? Keep your hands off Velvet, you piece of trash. Unless you want the other one popped out, too."

I high fived Tacitus, but Cardin yelled out in pain, landing me a place in Ozpin's office quite quickly.

"Viridian, it's not appropriate to dislocate a fellow student's shoulder in the lunchroom. I do understand your condition, but please try to resist the urge to protect people. It can cause events like this to happen, and also forces me to try and cover it up with something made up."

"I'm sorry, Professor Ozpin. It's just that, he threw a punch at me, and I tried to put him into an arm lock out of self-defense. I sorta took his arm too far, and it just popped out of place. I'll try not to be too rough with him anymore, but I can't really make too many promises here. I still haven't found a solution to the problem yet, but I'm sure that I'll find the cure soon enough."

"That's a good enough apology for me. But I don't want to hear of any more occasions like this again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Now head back to class. You still have work to make up, and a trip to my office doesn't help in the slightest."


	3. Conflict

The rest of the day was relatively peaceful, no conflict between Tacitus and Weiss, as they mostly ignored one another. They did exchange nasty glares every now and then, but other than that, nothing else. Ruby and I organized with a sparring match between the two, with Glynda being the judge that is to overwatch them. I honestly hope that they don't kill one another, because last night, they seemed on the verge of doing so. When Tacitus heard about this, he commented with,

"Finally, I get to stomp that bitch. I've been waiting for god knows how long to finally get revenge on her."

The day after, nearly the entire school came to watch the match between the two of them. Someone spread it around last night, and people seemed to take a keen interest in it, and they all came to watch. As Weiss and Tacitus took their places up on the podium, Glynda said to the audience,

"Well, we certainly do have quite the crowd today for such an ordinary event. Anywho, the two of you are to fight one on one, with no sort of dust, or bullets allowed. They actually kill, and we don't want two of our students killed in a sparring match, now do we? On the count of three, you may begin to fight. One, two, three!"

Glynda steps out from in-between the two of them, and their aura meters show on the large screen overlooking the podium. Weiss gives Tacitus a courtsey, and he returned the gesture by flipping her off. This clearly made her angry, because she dashes at him with a blinding amount of speed, but is slapped across the face with the flat of Tacitus's glaive.

"Just like old times, huh? History sure loves to repeat itself, and you sure as hell didn't learn from it. Now, hit me with your best shot, snob."

Weiss gets up from off the floor, and flurries Tacitus with an alarming amount of strikes, almost all of which he blocks, taking only a few cuts.

He steps forward to strike, Weiss tries to juke away from it, but he follows through, delivering 3 crushing blows to her torso and arms.

"Damn, you're making this too easy, girl. Learn how to block, and then you may be able to land some of your hits. Get up and try again."

Weiss's aura bar is in the yellow area, and she's looking much more pissed off than I've ever seen her at this point. I look over to Ruby, who is clearly worried for her friend, and the rest the two teams share the same look, except Blake. She's only been staring intently at the battle scene for the entire time, with no facial expressions being made the entire time. It's sort of confusing that she wouldn't be worried for her teammate, but whatever.

The battle continues with Tacitus going in for an overhead slice onto Weiss's left shoulder, but she finally manages to block a blow, and Tacitus is surprised by this. She throws him off, and dashes in, getting a few good cuts before he can recuperate.

"I CAN block, you street rat. Who's the one on the floor now, huh?"

"Ohh, you just kicked the beehive now, bitch. Get ready to feel the end of my glaive through your throat!"

Tacitus gets up, and delivers a series of quick, spinning blows to Weiss, but now that she's on the defensive, she manages to block almost all of them. She tries to counterattack with a thrust, but Tacitus actually manages to disarm her, throwing the rapier across the stage. Face bloodied and bruised, Weiss rushes over to her dropped weapon, just in time to block an incoming strike from Tacitus. His face is equally damaged at this time, and he says,

"You sure can fight, huh. But now I think it's time to end this, Weiss. Say goodnight, sweetheart!"

"You must be joking if you think you can beat a highly trained swordswoman such as myself, pig. Try and get that last hit in."

They both dashed at one another, Ruby and Rhea closed their eyes, and there was a blinding light that emitted from the middle of the podium, and both Weiss and Tacitus stood there, with no aura meter left. They fell down, face first, into the floor, and Glynda steps forward again, saying,  
"This is incredible! There has never been a tie in all of our school's history! The match's conclusion is, a draw."  
We all rushed down to help our fallen teammates, who were both unconscious. They were breathing, and the school's paramedics had to carry them out on stretchers.

"Do you think they'll be okay?", Rhea asked.

One of the paramedics answered with,

"We're not sure, we need to check the damage they'd caused to one another to determine that. Otherwise, I can guarantee you that they'll live."

Rhea is the most worried that I've ever seen her, and even Blake is looking a bit troubled about her teammate. When we finally get to the medical quarters, we're asked to wait outside for the time being, while they clean the two up.

Ruby paces back and forth, and eventually says to me,

"Why in the world did we think that this sparring match would solve things?! They practically killed one another!"

I stand up and say,  
"Well, at least they got the hate off their chests. I hope that one day we'll see them as friends, but this is just the first step down that road, Ruby. They're going to be fine. A little bruised, but fine."

"Both of their aura meters went empty, though! How am I supposed to know that they're going to be fine when they may've accidentally killed one another?!"

A doctor sticks his head in through the doors, and says,  
"You can see them for yourself! Does that answer your question, miss?"


	4. Resolution & Conclusion

We all walk through the doors, and down into a large hall where Weiss and Tacitus are sitting on little medical cots, still out cold.

The doctor who led us there reassures Ruby with,

"Don't worry about them, once their auras kick in, they'll be healed in no time. Oh look, it's happening right now!"

Both Weiss and Tacitus are consumed by a bright light, and when it finally fades, they're both just waking up, with no visible wounds or bruises.

Immediately, Tacitus blurts,

"Who won?! Did the scoreboard say? Did I win?"

Yang gives him a serious look, and says,

"You nearly died, dude. Aren't you happy that you didn't?"  
"Yeah, sure. But seriously, who won? I'm pretty sure that I won that one, to be honest."

Weiss looks over at him, scowls and says,

"You must be joking. I won, obviously. Ozpin should be broadcasting the results right now, so now you can hear the headmaster of Beacon tell you that you lost."

Through the sound system, Ozpin's voice booms,

"The result of the sparring match between Weiss Schnee, and Tacitus Dartmouth, has ended in a draw. Both students had their aura meters depleted too quickly to tell with any equipment, so it's a determined draw. Good day, and please continue."

Both Weiss and Tacitus said,

"What?!"

"How in the hell was that a draw?! I clearly struck first!"  
"You? Striking first? It was clear that I delivered the final blow here."

Blake interrupted before they could continue arguing, and calmly said,

"It was a draw, and that's final. You both fought extremely well, and I commend both of you for it. However, you both have things you need to work on. Tacitus,", she looks over to him with a steady gaze, and says,

"you need to trash-talk less. Provoking an enemy is a good tactic, but not when it's overused. You cost yourself a win there, but this is a good chance to learn from it. Weiss,", she looked over to her, giving her the same look, and said,

"You need to be more defensive. He easily hit more of hit strikes than you, and your speed combined with a good defensive strategy would've secured victory for you."

I step in, and comment,

"She's right for both of you. You each have flaws, and they both were shown to most of the school during that sparring session. Otherwise, you both are matched in terms of skill."

The two in the cots look at one another for a moment, and Tacitus says,

"I'm sorry for all the hate, Weiss. It's just that in the hood, we don't ever give up on revenge, even if it means dying for it. I just got too carried away with what had happened in the past, that I forgot where I was in the present."

Weiss looks away for a moment, and returns with,

"I was a little bit harsh, and I can acknowledge that now. I shouldn't have acted the way that I did, and I now can see that it was a bit childish and reckless. Anywho, I accept your apology."

They shook hands, Ruby did a little hop, and said,

"Yaaay! Team VERT and Team RWBY can finally be at peace now! Now kiss and make up, so that we can be absolutely sure that you two are on good terms."

Tacitus looks over to her, and jokes,

"What'dya say, toots? You wanna pleasure the crowd?"

He purses his lips as if to give her a kiss, but she just punches him in his face, and says,

"Not today, smartass."

We all laugh away at this, and even Tacitus does so as well.

In the end, Weiss and Tacitus did have a few little flare-ups now and then, but otherwise they were pretty friendly to one another. Ruby also introduced me to Jaune, who is the leader of Team JNPR. He's a pretty nice guy, but also a bit awkward and dorky. Not sure what to think about the rest of his team, because I haven't met them yet, but I assume that they'd be pleasant people as well. Life at Beacon is turning out to be pretty exciting, and I really enjoy staying here. I hope that we get to do some missions with Team RWBY and Team JNPR sometime soon, as I really want to see them in combat, but that's another story.


	5. A Friendly Fugitive

"This just in, there has been an escape at Cape Vale's prison! Three inmates escaped through a tunnel dug from underneath their beds, and they are on the loose now." The screen showed three men of varying ages, and the reporter says,

"If you see any of these men, do not approach them. They are armed, and highly dangerous. Contact your local authorities if you suspect that you've seen, or come into contact with one of them. Now, back to you, Chris."

Tacitus stands up quickly from his position on the couch, and points to the criminal in the middle's mug shot.

"HOLY SHIT! Jimmy broke out! I always knew he would! That slippery bastard would never let himself be caught for long!"

I turn to look at him, and question,

"Who is Jimmy?"

Tacitus looked at me with a wild complexion, and nearly yells,

"He's one of my former boys from the gang! Jimmy Viol was my right-hand man, but he was caught during the failed heist. But he's broken himself out, like he said he would!"

"The reporter said he was armed and dangerous, is that true?"

"Oh yeah, he's totally dangerous. And I wouldn't doubt that he'd be armed, as well. But the guy's a big teddy bear, and I don't think that he'd want to hurt anyone, unless it was the cops."

The window in our bedroom opens up with a creak, a figure climbs in and says,  
"Now who wouldn't I hurt?"

"Jimmy! That can't be you!"

The boy walks out of our bedroom and into the light of our living room. He's quite tall, and has a muscular build. With deep purple eyes, matted violet hair, and still in his inmate's clothing, he did look quite dangerous.

Electra stands up and demands,

"What in the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?"

Jimmy gives her a sheepish smile, and says,

"Well, Tacitus here told me that he's been getting a real education recently, and that he's applying for Beacon. I knew our boss would've made it in, and sure enough!"

He and Tacitus do a complex handshake of sorts, but I interrupt, and say,

"You must have a reason for being here, Jimmy. It's late out, and I'm not sure if Ozpin's monitoring us or not. Tell us why you're here, and while you're at it, let me get you a towel for you to dry off with."

I invite him to sit down on the couch, and I head into the bathroom to grab a towel.

Jimmy starts out with,

"Well, during my time in the slammer, I'd been sneaking around, and looking through evidence files. I've a good reason to believe that we may have another job on our hands, Tacitus."

His eyes lit up as Jimmy said this, but he cuts him off before anything could be said.  
"Don't be too excited, cause there's no cash to be had here. I like to think of it as the first of a long spree of counter-heists."

Tacitus looks at him funny, and questions,

"What do you mean by counter-heists? Like stopping other gangs from completing jobs?"

"Precisely. I've found information about a supposed raid on a dust shipment, just like the one we staged earlier this year. Before I go on, let me ask you this, are you up for it?"

Tacitus thought about it for a moment, because all of his previous jobs were for either money, or something that he could sell for money.

"Depends on who we're stopping. If it's one of the groups we had connections with earlier, then I'm gonna say no. Those guys had our backs, and we never crossed them. We gotta respect fellow gangs, man."

Jimmy gave the same smirk as he did before, and says,

"We're gonna be stopping the White Fang this time, brotha. These radical faunus have been taking away business from our boys back in the hood, so I think that we'd better do the same to them. The attack is supposed to be on the shipyard in three days, at the stroke of midnight. What'dya say, boss? You ready to get back into business?"

"As much as I would like to, I really can't keep running the crew, homie. I will however, do this one last job for old times' sake. Consider the job done."

I turn to look at him, and say,

"Whoa whoa whoa there, Tacitus. You're meaning to pull off a white-hat counter-heist on the White Fang? You must be out of your damn mind, because there's no way you're going to get away with it alone, dude."

Jimmy turns his attention to the rest of us, and questions,

"That brings up another question. Are you gonna bring your new "team" along with you? They seem like nice enough people, considering I'm invading their home, and they haven't called the pigs yet."

"I have to talk with Rhea and Electra about this one, but otherwise, doing a counter-crime doesn't sound half bad! In fact, it sorta sounds fun! I'm up for it."

Electra says,

"As long as there's no chance of being mislabeled as the bad guys, I'm okay with it. Going to jail would suck a ton, and I don't feel like getting kicked out of Beacon yet."

Rhea looks around at us worriedly, and sighs,

"Well… okay. I've always wanted to live like a criminal, but I've never had the chance! Can I start by calling you my 'homies'?"

Tacitus chuckles, and pats her on the head, saying,

"Sure, 'homie'. Everyone's on board with the plan then? Alright, Jimmy. Looks like we have a crew to work with. Let's stop this heist."


	6. White Hats vs White Fang

Three days later, at 10pm, Jimmy enters through the same window he came in, with a much different outfit on.

"How's being a fugitive been, Jimmy? Looks like you got yourself a different outfit, and also a weapon, I presume?"

Tacitus looks over at Jimmy, who's got a pair of ripped jeans, a white undershirt, and a black leather jacket on. Jimmy gloated,

"Yeah, I stole these duds from a nearby clothing shop. They have some pretty sweet stuff down there, if you'd ever want to buy from them. But I know that you're more interested in the weapon I stole, huh?"

"Of course, man. Show us the goods!"

Jimmy pulls a weapon resembling a handgun out from his pocket, and spins it on his finger before catching it, handle first.  
"I stole this from another local shop, because I thought that it fit the job perfectly. It's a Full-Auto Pistol Kukri, and, like the name implies, it must be full-auto. It turns into quite the menacing kukri I may add, but the real reason I stole it is 'cuz that's all they had. That, and big-ass swords with rocket launchers built into them. We're not gonna do this loud, so we gotta do it quietly."

"Have you had the chance to test it out yet?"

"Nah, but I'm assuming that some minions of the White Fang'll do, right?"

I caught them before they could continue, and said,

"So, where are we going, guys?"

Jimmy looks over, and says,

"The docks. That's where Tacitus and I went last time, and it seems to be the most common place for the dust to be offloaded."  
I signal for the rest of the team to get ready, and we all jump out from the balcony of our window down onto the ground below. It's a long drop, so I have to grapple around a bit before I can reach the ground, just to make sure that I don't break my legs before the mission even starts.

I whisper to the team,

"Is everyone here? I can't see a thing!"

Rhea responds with,

"Yeah, everyone's down. Let's make a run for it before they see us! Oh, this is so exciting!"

We all make our way to the docks, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, with Rhea behind skipping and giggling, and Electra trying to quiet her down. We've finally made it to the docks, and the White Fang had beaten us there.

"Damn,"

Jimmy quietly curses under his breath,

"they beat us to it. Let's see if we can take care of them quietly. Everyone go into stealth mode."

Electra warns him with,

"I sorta can't do that, I use electricity… It makes a ton of noise…"

"Just do your best, toots. It'll be fine."

We all leap off of a warehouse's roof, and onto the damp concrete below. There's a guy in a white jacket, with orange hair standing in front of us, ordering the White Fang around.

Tacitus says,

"I'll bet you anything that he's the boss here. If we take him out, we'll be able to ruin the whole operation."

I take my daggers, and slowly creep toward him, trying to not make any noise whatsoever. I finally got close enough, and grabbed him by his neck. The guy was smoking a cigar, which dropped from his mouth when I choked him. He says to me,

"Oh, what do we have here? A little hero to stop me from getting what I want? How many times must I crush you stupid hunters into the dust?!"

I don't realize that his cane is a cannon, until it's too late. I went flying back to the spot where we dropped down from, and Jimmy yelled,

"Damnit, our cover is blown! Get'em, boys!"

The man says,

"Will you filthy animals protect me?! I've had to deal with enough of these children previously, and I don't have any more time to spare fighting them! Go!"

His goons rushed us, and we took them down easily. Rhea slammed one over his head with her axe, Electra sent one flying with a blast of energy, Tacitus slashed at one until he fell, while Jimmy unarmed a guy and put him into a sleeper hold. I shot both of my daggers out at someone, and they connected, pulling me toward him, and allowing me to use his face as a springboard.

I look up from the faunus I had just knocked out, and saw that the guy in white was leaving in an airship. I yell,

"Oh shit! He's getting on that airship thing! Use your ranged weapons, stealth be damned!"

No one hears me, because they're busy fighting off the rest of his goons, so I take matters into my own hands. Shooting the middle daggers into the metal of the ship, I pull myself onto it, and throw the driver out of the thing. Dodging attacks made by the guy while on the crashing ship, I jump off, just in time before it hits the ground, exploding into a million pieces. The guy rises out of the carcass of the ship, and yells,

"You damned kids never give up! Can I just have a heist in peace, for gods' sake?!"

He's clearly pissed at this point, and aims his cane at me, when I'm still getting up from the explosion. Jimmy runs in, and takes the shot for me, flying back into a shipping crate. We all converged on the chain-smoking crime lord at once, attacking him with all we had. He must be really damn good with that cane, because none of us could land a single shot on him! He sends us flying with a bolt from his cane, and a ship appears behind him, as he hops on board. Electra gets up, screams,

"Not today, you orange-haired bitch!"

and manages to send such a large blast of electricity onto the ship, that it had a hole the size of a car running through it! It crash-lands into the water, and we discontinue the fight, assuming the rival boss is dead.

We all run over to Jimmy, who's still a bit dazed from the blast that he had taken, and he says,

"Don't worry about me, I'm just a bit woozy. That guy sure had some balls to try and rob that shipment without any sort of cover. He seemed to know we were coming, though…. now how in the world would he have assumed that?"

Tacitus answered with,

"Well, when you're running a gang, you gotta expect anything, and everything to go wrong. Being prepared is one of the few things that I tried to keep from my old days as boss, and this guy seemed to get it."

We all walked over to the water where the ship had landed, and I say,

"Do you think the bastard's dead?"

Jimmy shrugs, and says,

"Can't tell. He survived the first crash, so he might've survived this one as well. I still consider this one a win for us, because we stopped his bitch-ass from stealing our potential loot. Good work, homies."

Rhea jumps up and down, giddy at the thought that she had done something bad in her lifetime, but on purpose.

Tacitus looks over the water, and urgently says,

"Oh shit, we've gotta get back! It's almost 5am, and they'll be expecting us soon in class!"

Jimmy puts his hand on his shoulder, and asks,

"You sure you don't wanna be boss again?"

"This ain't me anymore, bro. I'm learning to make good changes in the world, not changes for personal gain. It's been fun seeing you, and even better doing business with you again. But I'm afraid that you'll have to tell the boys that I'm not coming back."

Jimmy's face turned into a frown, and he hung his head low.

Tacitus turns around, and yells back at him,

"Oh, but I'm handing the position of leader over to you, Jimmy! Tell'em that I told you that, no matter what they say! You're runnin the group now, busta! Don't get caught now!"

Jimmy's eyes lit up, and before he could turn around to say anything, we'd already left.

"Holy shit… me… boss? I gotta go get the gang back together to tell'em the news!"

That event was broadcasted all over the Television the night after, the story about how a group of teenagers stopped the White Fang from stealing a shipment of dust. Luckily, no-one had caught pictures of us, so we weren't suspected in the slightest. Ozpin did question us quite a bit on the matter, however, and I still hold suspicions that he has tracking devices like no other. He knows every move we made, every word we said, and every detail about what happened. It's kinda scary, but also nice to see that he doesn't mind us delving into heroic acts headfirst. Beacon's such a great school. I love it here.


End file.
